All about loving you
by xana4
Summary: Kensi's pregnant. Deeks refuses to be there when she gives birth to their first child. I suck at summaries but read and review. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Callen walks inside the Ops center that morning he can tell something's not right. Deeks is sitting on his usual spot by his desk, typing something on his computer but stopping every two seconds to rub his neck. Callen can tell that this involves Kensi, somehow. It always does. Or at least it started to be like that a few months ago. Callen sits on his desk and starts the day of work, deciding that Deeks will tell him what's wrong when he wants to do so.

Deeks sighs after a few seconds and breaks the silence. "I love her, Callen. I love her with all my heart, you know I do. I'm completely crazy about that woman but I swear to God, she's driving me crazy."

Callen smirks and looks at him. "What did she do to you this time?"

Deeks shakes his head and shudders with the thought. "We had a fight last night and she made me sleep on the couch. Then she spent the entire night awake and didn't let me go there to help her. Therefore, I spent the entire night awake and lying on the couch. My back hurts; my neck is aching and the only thing she told me this morning is that she wanted to drive her own car to work today."

Callen knows that this is serious but he can't help but laugh. Many people know that Kensi Blye is hard to handle, that's not really a secret. However, her usual temper is nothing when compared to what it has been for the past few months. Nowadays, the three agents find themselves cursing pregnancy hormones several times a day. They don't hold it against her because they all know she doesn't do it on purpose. It's something she can't control. And Deeks is the one who suffers the most, anyway. It's his kid growing inside of her and causing her this mood swings so it's only fair.

Deeks told them he doesn't mind dealing with that. And the truth is that he can deal with her, mood swings and all included. He speaks fluent 'Kensi Blye' so this is not much of a problem to him. But she's 8 months pregnant now and even edgier than usual. One single word uttered on the wrong moment can throw her off the edge.

Hetty wanted her to stay home after the 6 months landmark but Callen, Sam and Deeks refused to allow that. In the end, they all had the same reason to do so. Their house was 20 minutes away from the OPS center and there was no way they would let her stay there all alone during the entire day while they were so far away. So Hetty allowed her to keep working, though the only thing she's allowed to do is fill out paperwork.

Callen knows all this but he has the feeling she had a reason to blow up this time because Deeks hasn't cursed her hormones yet. "What did you do?"

Deeks sighs once again. "I told her the truth. We went to the doctor yesterday and he told her that she probably won't make it until the end of the nine months. He says that the baby might be born sooner than that. So we got home and she was scared and started to talk about the labor and stuff like that. I told her I didn't want to be there during the labor. And she lost it."

Callen frowned at this. "She's carrying your daughter. She will endure hours of labor to bring her to this world and you refuse to be by her side while she goes through that?"

"It's not about not being supportive or anything like that. I just don't think I can handle seeing that. She'll probably ask you or Sam to be there with her so she won't be alone, anyway."

Sam chooses that specific moment to walk in the bullpen and punches Deeks arm. "It's not the same, you idiot. You're the man she loves. That's your baby. Don't you think she would prefer having you there, holding her hand, while she uses all her strength to bring your daughter into this world?"

"I will take a wild guess and say that you were there when your daughter was born…"

"Of course I was, Deeks. Do you have any idea of what that feels like to women? It hurts like hell and it helps a lot to have the father there. It's not fair for Kensi to go through that without you."

Deeks seems annoyed now. "Look, I know Kensi and I know myself. I love her with all my heart and I know I will love my daughter as much as I love her mother. I will keep them both safe and happy. I will do my best to be a good father but I can't be there when she's born. I would freak out and Kensi would send me away, one way or another. I won't be any good for her and that's the end of this talk."

Callen and Sam know that Deeks is as stubborn as she is and there is no way they will be able to convince him to do this. It has to be his decision. Then he talks again.

"Where's Kensi, anyway?"

Sam is the one who answers him this time. "She's in the archives room."

Deeks gets up and walks in that direction. He doesn't bother knocking on the door because he's sure she's alone in there. Everyone in the building knows that Kensi likes to be alone in there and no one stays there after she walks in. Deeks closes the door behind him and sits on the floor, waiting for her to show up. She does, ten seconds later. He looks up at her and can't help but smile.

She says she's fat but he thinks she's beautiful. She seems to be glowing and her rounded stomach works like a bubble to keep his baby girl safe until she's ready to come out. It's the ultimate proof of her love for him and it only makes her even more beautiful to him. The next words that come out of his mouth could easily make her get her gun and shoot him but he sees her soft smile and knows that it's safe to say them.

"Are you done pouting?"

Kensi shrugs. "Your daughter decided to punish me and wouldn't let me sleep. She kept kicking me all night."

Deeks gets up from his place on the couch, well aware that she can't sit next to him. He kisses her mouth and strokes her stomach. Then he pulls back and kisses the spot where he just felt his daughter's strong kick. Kensi smiles softly at him and Deeks sighs.

"It gave me time to think, though."

"Yeah?"

"If you don't think you can handle being there that's fine by me. I can handle it."

Deeks pulls her to him and kisses her head, deciding to ignore the unsure look on her face. "Thank you, princess."

**TBC…**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Sarah is still out of the country and therefore unable to use the internet as often.**

**However, she called me and told me to post this story and update her other ones.**

**There's one more chapter to go to on this one. **

**It will feature Kensi's labor but I can only update it when I get enough reviews (because my sister is bossy).**

**So review if you want to read another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi sits on her living room couch and tries to think about anything but the mess she's gotten herself into.

She's pregnant. Well, that's not a mess. She loves this unborn baby with all her heart but it's the father that is currently driving her insane. Just the thought of going through all the pains associated to child birth without him by her side is enough to make her want to cry. In any other time she could have been able to keep the tears at bay. She's Kensi Blye, after all. She's not the type of girl who cries for nothing. However, her hormones are taking control of her body and she can't stop the tears from coming.

Sure, she knows she can ask Callen or Sam to be there with her and knows that they will say yes to that without even thinking twice but they are not the ones she wants there by her side, holding her hand. She wants Deeks to be the one to whisper encouraging words in her ear while she pushes and wants him to be the first to see their baby. Because in the end it all comes down to that. If he's not in there with her, he won't be the first one to see their baby. She loves Sam and Callen but she doesn't want them to meet her baby before the father does.

So she is sure of her decision. If Deeks refuses to be in there with her, she'll just have to go through the whole thing alone. And that only makes her cry harder. It's a good thing Deeks went out to get some groceries. She does what she can think of to get over this so-called sob-fest. Kensi gets up and goes to the kitchen to try to find some chocolate, convinced that the miraculous food will manage to help her. She finds it on the top-shelve of the fridge and smiles and Deeks weak attempt to hide it from her. He's only trying to hide it in the first place because she asked him to do so.

She grabs it and takes a bite, enjoying the sweetness of it on her lips and mouth. Then she feels it. It's a sharp pain on her stomach that makes her drop the chocolate and hold onto the kitchen counter. It's not the first time she feels something like this and her doctor warned her that it was absolutely normal during the last weeks of pregnancy but for some reason she just knows this one is the real deal. She looks at the clock to make sure she keeps track of the distance between her contractions and starts walking as slowly as she can to the couch. Her water hasn't broken yet so she knows she has time. There's no need to call Deeks and make him rush home. She's just about to sit on the couch when she curses her luck. Water runs down her legs and she knows she has to call Deeks and go to the hospital soon.

However, she figures he won't take much longer and she can't wear those clothes to go to the hospital anyway. Kensi walks to their bedroom where a bag was already packed and ready to go to the hospital and changes clothes. Then she comes back downstairs with the bag and cleans the floor. There is now way she would leave to the hospital and leave the floor looking like that, with the water that came out of her in it. She's putting away the mop when another contraction hits her full force and she grips the counter once again.

They are twenty minutes apart. She breathes through it and hears the front door opening and Deeks calling her name. She doesn't answer because the only thing that she would be able to voice would be a scream of pain and that would only freak him out. She hears him calling her name once again, this time his voice etched with worry but a lot closer to the kitchen. She figures he's walking there and her suspicions are proved correct when she hears him take a sharp intake of breath, dropping all the groceries onto the kitchen floor and rushing to her side.

He holds her and takes one of her hands in his so she can squeeze it instead of the counter. He strokes her back with the other one to try to alleviate the pain he's sure she's feeling and blows cool hair on her face. A few seconds later, she seems to be fine and he asks her something he already knows the answer to.

"Is it time?"

Kensi nods and Deeks doesn't wait one more second. He carries her to the car, despite her protests, and goes back to pick her bag once he's sure she's somewhat comfortably settled in the car.

It's time!

X

X

One more chapter to go

Review and I'll post it as soon as possible


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi has been lying on that damn hospital bed for close to seven hours now. The baby seems to be as stubborn as both her parents combined and every single time the nurse comes by to check on her progress that words that come out of her lips are always the same ones.

"You're almost there, sweetie. Just a little while longer and you'll start pushing to bring your daughter to this world."

This gave Kensi some hope…the first three times. Now, it's just annoying. Every single time the nurse tells her that, she can't help but roll her eyes and bite her tongue to avoid answering the nurse in a way that would be considerate inappropriate. Deeks is sitting by her side, holding her hand and trying to comfort her every single time a contraction hits her. He keeps saying he has to leave when it's time to start pushing and it's just one more thing that is making her want to yell out of frustration.

Callen and Sam are in the waiting room. They come to check on her every few minutes but they're trying to give Kensi and Deeks some space because this is their special day, after all. They're the ones who are about to welcome their first daughter into the world.

Deeks voice breaks the silence in the room. Her contractions are coming about five minutes apart from each other and she uses those minutes to lay there in silence. "Can I get you anything, princess?"

Kensi shakes her head but doesn't say a word because she's trying to focus on the words inside her head. _You have to do this alone. You have to do this alone. You have to do this alone. _She keeps repeating that sentence over and over in her head to try to convince herself that it will be easy. However, she's pretty sure it won't. Every time a contraction hits her she just feels like curling in a ball in a corner and get this over with.

Deeks seems to sense that something's not right with her and tries one more time. "Are you sure? There's a vending machine in the hallway. I can go and get you a candy bar if you want to…"

Kensi knows he won't give up that easily so she tries her best to smile. "I'm fine."

Deeks sighs and opens his mouth to say something but she stops him before the words even come out of his mouth. "I said I'm fine so just leave it alone, okay?"

Deeks closes his mouth and allows her to squeeze his hand as hard as she can when another contraction makes her writher in pain. He kisses her hand over and over again, knowing that he's partially guilty for the amount of pain she's going through right now and knowing that there's nothing he can do to make it better. Just as she calms down, the nurse comes in with a gentle smile on her face.

"Okay, I see that those contractions keep getting closer and closer. Let me just check your progress to see if it's time to call the doctor."

Kensi doesn't say a word and blocks out the nurse because she already knows what's going to come out of her mouth again. The nurse does what she has to do and when she's finally done she looks at Kensi with a bigger smile on her face and her next words surprise both Kensi and Deeks.

"Okay, it looks like your baby girl is finally ready to come out. I'm going to call the doctor. I'll be right back, my dear."

Kensi nods because she's sure her voice would give away her nervousness. Deeks kisses her forehead and she avoids eye contact with him. "I'm going to call one of the guys. Which one do you want to have by your side?"

Kensi almost snaps at him, almost tells him that she wants him by her side. But they already talked about that. His decision is final, he said so himself. There's no point in fighting with him right now. It's not the time or the place. So she just takes a deep breath and stares at the wall in front of her.

"I want to be alone."

Deeks lets out a small laugh. "Princess, you can't have some alone time right now. Our baby is coming. Just tell me which one you want me to call."

Kensi sighs and keeps her eyes trained on the white wall in front of her. "I meant that I don't want any of them here. I want to do this alone."

Well, she doesn't _want_ to do it alone but she'd rather be alone than allow one of the guys to see the newborn baby girl even before her own father saw her. She can picture Deeks frowning and hears him take a deep breath. She knows he's about to say something but the doctor comes in and cuts him off.

"Okay, Kensi, it looks like it's time to get this show on the road. Aren't you going to leave the room as you said you would, Mr. Deeks?"

Deeks doesn't answer the doctor but he lets go of Kensi's hand. The doctor looks at him weirdly. "I thought you said you didn't want to be here for the labor…"

Deeks ignores the doctor and looks at Kensi. "Look at me, Kensi."

She sighs and looks at him. He looks confused. "You can't stay here all alone. Callen and Sam are like big brothers to you. I'm sure that neither one will mind being here."

She shakes her head stubbornly and looks away. Deeks grabs her chin gently and makes her look at him. She has unshed tears on her eyes. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Kensi lets out a tear. "We already talked about this. You said you couldn't be here."

He sighs. "That's not what I asked you. Do you want me to stay?"

Kensi lets another tear escape and nods weakly, almost scared of his reaction. But he surprises her. Deeks grabs her hand and drops a gentle loving kiss on her lips. Then he turns to the doctor and nods. "We're ready, doctor."

Kensi smiles at him too, ignoring the tears of happiness and relief that are trying to escape her eyes.

The doctor smiles at them. "Okay, then, I want you to push as soon as the next contraction hits you. Push with all your strength."

X

He never knew it could be like this. He was never one to believe in love at first sight but little Catherine Deeks changed his thoughts on the matter.

The moment he first saw her, the moment Kensi let out a scream that was soon replaced by a baby's strong cry, he knew this little girl would change everything for the better. Now, wrapped in a pink blanket and with her blue eyes wide open in curiosity, Marty Deeks is sure that she has him wrapped around her little finger.

Kensi is exhausted but seems to want to hold onto this moment. She has Catherine in her arms and keeps stroking her little head. Deeks is sitting by her side, dropping kisses on Kensi's head every now and then and allowing his daughter to hold onto one of his fingers.

Kensi finally gives up trying to remain awake and as soon as the baby closes her eyes tiredly, she hands her over to him and tries to find comfortable position on the bed. Callen and Sam already saw Catherine but they left, deciding that Kensi needed some rest.

Then she talks, and her voice is so close to a whisper that he wouldn't have heard her if he wasn't sitting right next to her. "Thank you for staying with me."

Deeks kisses her on the lips and looks her in the eye when they pull back. "I love you, Kensi. I would do anything for you."

Kensi nods and closes her eyes tiredly, leaning onto his arm. "I love you too, Marty."

It takes her less than two minutes to fall asleep. Deeks looks at his two girls, who are currently sleeping cuddled to him, and can't help but smile.

His life can't get much better than this. With that thought in mind, Deeks puts Catherine in her crib and lies on the bed next to Kensi who cuddles to him as soon as she feels him doing so.

The only thing missing now is the ring on Kensi's finger but he's going to take care of that pretty soon…sooner than what she can possibly imagine.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**I'm back, people.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. My brother kept saying that you guys were rooting for Deeks to be there and I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**By the way let me know if you want a sequel. I can write about Deeks proposal and their wedding. What do you think about it?**

**Thank you once again,**

**Sarah**


End file.
